theadventuresofomarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tranquil Disturbed: Part 1
The morning had just passed, and The Northern Air temple was now very much alive. The people there did the same things they would do on any other day, but they didn't know that their tranquil home was about to be disturbed by the Biobending Corps who were now only a few minutes away. Elquiorra and Rina had now exited the room where Elquiorra's Avatar State training took place. They were now in a corridor, that had a long, blue carpet laying on the floor, with the air nomad symbol on it. At the sight of seeing Rina suddenly stop walking, Elquiorra stopped in his tracks too. He wanted to see what was bothering the air nomad. “Elquiorra, what’s next?” Rina asked in a silent voice without looking back. “What do you mean?” “Now that you’ve mastered the Avatar State, what are you going to do next?” Rina repeated. “Do you have to ask? I’m going to the United Republic, then I’m going straight to City Hall to kill The Death God,” Elquiorra stated. Rina had a sad look on her face. She was still upset about Elquiorra easily picking cosmic energy over earthly attachments, and she refused to turn around and face him. “Just out of curiosity. Do you know what it means to have a heart?” Rina questioned the Avatar. Elquiorra now thought back on the time when he was sent to prison in Suzuka City. He remembered Princess Emi when she had spoke of the heart. “The only reason I’m giving you food is because I have a heart. This is the last time I’ll have mercy on you,” he remembered the princess yelling. “I have no idea of what you are trying to ask me. Just tell me, why do you people compare a heart to a feeling?” the Avatar asked out of curiosity. Elquiorra sometimes heard people speak of the heart as if it housed feeling, but he could never understand why people thought that way. At the sound of those words, Rina quickly turned around to face Elquiorra for the first time since they left the room where his Avatar State training took place. Just like it was her duty to teach Elquiorra how to master the Avatar State, Rina now thought it was her duty to teach Elquiorra on why people compared a heart to a feeling. “Elquiorra, the heart is where all of someone’s feelings and emotions are stored. Friendship, love, kindness and sympathy are all stored in a person’s heart,” Rina said as she began to look Elquiorra in the eyes. “I personally think a heart is created when two people meet for the first time. A bond that is born between two individuals. If you were the only person in the world, your heart wouldn’t be anywhere,” Rina explained, as she then began to walk up to the confused Elquiorra, who was still trying to analyze the words that had just been spoken. Much to his discomfort Rina was now one footstep away from him when suddenly, a loud booming noise erupted. The two of them quickly turned their heads to see a masked fighter. It was a biobender, and the bender had entered the room by smashing a hole into the wall. The masked fighter waisted no time speaking and quickly sent a energy blast shooting for the two shocked benders. Elquiorra sidestepped to the left out of the way of the energy blast and Rina dodged in the opposite direction. Elquiorra then swiftly fired back by palm thrusting his hand forward, sending a gale of wind slamming into the biobender, knocking the masked bender back out the hole that was in the wall of the corridor. “It seems that the Biobending Corps have come to capture me,” Elquiorra said as he began to walk towards the opening that was in the wall. “Elquiorra, wait. Don’t go alone. We have to tell -” Much to Rina’s disappointment, Elquiorra had jumped through the hole that the biobender created. Rina sighed, but she quickly put Elquiorra’s actions aside and began to run towards the exit of the hallway. She had to inform her sister Nanda, immediately. The Battle Begins On the eastern side of the Northern Air Temple, the bio bending corps had managed to infiltrate the temple, and they were about to slaughter the residents there, but the brave men and women who were skilled benders and non benders held them off until their family and friends had escaped to safety. After defeating the fighters, the bio benders tied their enemies’ hands with rope and lined them up on one of the Northern Air Temple courtyards. Standing in front of the captured warriors were the twenty skilled bio benders that had defeated them in battle along with their captain. Suddenly, the captain of the group of bio benders walked up to the prisoners. He donned a tan hat, a tan shirt, blue glasses over his eyes, and trousers with a sword at his side. “My name is Kirge, and I’m the captain of these biobenders. Now, we have looked all over for the civilians that fled while you all were fighting us, but we could not find them in this area. Tell me where they are hiding. If you all do, you may be able to keep your life,” the captain ordered in a clear disrespectful voice. There was minute of silence after the question that Kirge asked, but the silence was broken when one of the fighters finally spoke up. “Telling you where our comrades are is not an option. I would rather die by your blade then to tell you they are hiding,” a man said. “Well you’ve chosen your path, and that path is death,” Kirge told him as he unsheathed his blade and he was now holding it in the air. Just when Kirge was about to swing his sword down, unexpectedly an earth column rammed into the captain’s side, breaking his ribs and sending him colliding with the hard earth. In shock, the bio benders quickly whipped their heads around to see Elquiorra standing before them. “It’s the Avatar!” multiple biobenders cried then they began to attack. The biobenders punched in the air, making dozens of energy blasts of many colors shoot at Elquiorra, but none of them could hit the avatar. He continued to duck, weave and sidestep the biobenders’ attacks until his enemies were finally running out of gas. Now that he was sure he had the upper hand, the Avatar rapidly unleashed a deadly firebending and airbending combo. He performed powerful spinning heel kicks along with powerful jabs, sending fire and wind slamming into the biobenders and soon they all were unconscious. After his enemies were clearly defeated, Elquiorra went on to untie the air nomad fighters. “Avatar Elquiorra, you don’t know how happy we are to see you,” one of the air temple residents said in relief. Like always, Elquiorra ignored all the praise he was getting and proceeded to tend to more important things. He now was lifting a fallen bio bender up by his collar and he then began to speak to the masked fighter. “Listen, what I want you to do is pick up your captain, carry him back to whoever is in charge, and tell that person that I will end this myself,” Elquiorra said and he then dropped the bio bender and watch as he quickly picked up captain Kirge. He was now on his way back to Admiral Contindo. An entire airship of biobenders had now been defeated. The Signs of War Dozens of people were now on the streets of the Northern Air Temple, and most of them were in complete shock at what was happening. Among all of the people was Sid and his three children. As the sound of bombs exploding filled the air, the three kids covered their ears in fear. Just like many of the people they were surrounded by, they never had witnessed war before. “Jia, Lee, Shu, as you all may know, we are at war. Don’t be afraid,” Sid told them, but that didn’t ease his children’s feelings at all. “What are we going to do?” Jia asked in a desperate voice, and her question was soon answered when an air acolyte started to yell out information. All of the people quickly surrounded the bald man that was wearing a yellow and red robe. They all wanted to hear how they were going to keep themselves safe. “Listen everyone, my name is Angyo. Now, all of you must escort your children home safely, then the capable benders and non benders must arrive at the Northern Air Temple rallying center as fast as possible. Do not worry, currently the enemies have not infiltrated the walls of the city. However, the enemies who had managed to enter, were quickly defeated by the Avatar, and other fighters,” Angyo explained. Sid smiled after knowing that Elquiorra was already doing a good job at protecting the Northern Air temple and so did his kids. A new hope had now arose in the hearts of the family of four. “You heard the man. Lets go home and then I’ll quickly head over to the rallying place,” Sid ordered, with confidence in his voice, and his children didn't hesitate to listen. “One more thing everyone,” the air acolyte started. "Always remain calm, no matter what happens." The Rally In the heart of the of the Northern Air temple, a building was filled with men and women. Some were sitting in chairs, others were kneeling on the floor, and they all had their eyes casted on Nanda and Rina, who were standing on a stage. As Nanda looked at the crowd, she stared into the eyes of people who had never experienced war before. Many of them were afraid and didn’t know what to do. They are all depending on me Nanda thought to herself, and soon she found herself remembering a moment when she was with her father long ago. Young Nanda was standing on the roof of the tallest tower in the Northern Air Temple along with her father. From where they were standing, they could see the tops of the many large towers in the Northern Air Temple, and the sun was now setting. “This is beautiful father,” Nanda said, amazed at the wonderful sight she was seeing. Her father had always promised that he would bring her here to see this and he kept his promise. Nanda’s father had dark brown hair on his head, a beard, brown eyes, his skin was light ,and he donned the typical air nomad robes. He was the current administrator of the Northern Air Temple, but now he was about to turn it over his eldest daughter. “Nanda, you are now sixteen, and you’ve grown into quite the fine young lady and airbender that I thought you would become. It is time.” “Father, don’t tell me that you’re doing what I think you are. I’m not ready. I still have much to learn from you. The temple still needs you,” Nanda remembered herself saying. To her, she thought there was no one better to lead the air temple than her own father. “Listen, you are ready. My time has passed. It is time for the new generation to start taking control of their destiny, and you must lead them. You are ready,” her father explained, and Nanda finally surrendered to his words. “I’ll do my best father, I promise,” and after that, Nanda lefted the past and now was back in the present, staring at people who really needed her. “As you all know, the Biobending Corps are at our door steps, and the tranquility that this place had carried for so long, has now been disturbed. I know that all of you may have never been in this high stakes situation before, even I haven’t experienced this, but we must come together to meet this problem head on. This temple has been peaceful for years because our people have always come together. Unity is our power, and the only way we can maintain our tranquil home is if we come together and fight for it. Now I ask all of the people who are strong benders and non benders to raise their hands and volunteer to defend the temple, along with my sister and I at your side,” Nanda addressed the crowd and out of about sixty people in the room, forty-two of them raised their hand to volunteer. Among those forty-two people was Sid. At the sight of seeing a lot of people raise their hands, Nanda yelled,“Together, we can take back our tranquility,” and everyone began to cheer. Rina couldn’t help but to admire her older sister, she had really raised everyone's morale. The Opportunity Admiral Contido looked out the large window of his airship, watching as his biobenders fired thousands of energy blasts, dodged various water, earth, and firebending attacks, along with people mounted on sky bisons that were circling in the air while their riders were dropping bombs. Admiral Contindo found himself a little shocked at what he was witnessing. Even though his henchmen were advancing to the walls of the Northern Air Temple quickly, Contindo thought that his army should have been inside by now , and forcing them into submission, but instead they were showing more resistance than he expected. Princess Emi who was right beside her father found herself looking at a horrible sight. People were dying right in front of her eyes, and she couldn’t do anything about it. I wish they would stop resisting and give up. All they are doing is sacrificing themselves knowing that they can’t prevail Emi said in her head, but her thoughts were soon interrupted. BAM! The door to the room the family of two were in suddenly slammed open and a biobender rushed in and knelt before Contindo. “If you open door in that manner again and I will kill you myself,” Contindo shouted after his heart started beating normal. The way the biobender had opened the door made Contindo and Emi think an assassin had come to kill them. “I’m sorry sir. It won’t ever happen again, but I have some bad news,” the biobender said in fear. The bender had failed his mission and he knew that giving any bad news to Admiral Contindo would put his life at risk. “Bad news?” “Yes, I was assigned to the biobending division that Kirge was in charge of and we were all defeated by the Avatar. Currently, Kirge is getting his injuries treated,” the masked guard explained. After hearing the Avatar mentioned, Emi thought back on the time when she was held as hostage by three criminals. He had saved her life, but now that didn’t matter. He was an enemy of the biobending Corps, there for to her, he was entity that needed to destroyed, but it still felt like something in her heart was telling her different. “I don’t care about that fool Kirge. I can’t take any chances, the stakes are too high. I’m stepping on the battlefield now,” the admiral said as he was walking towards the exit of the room. “Let me come with you. I promise to stay close to the airships,” Emi assured him. “Fine but don’t go any further. No matter what happens. I can’t afford to lose you. You’re all the family I have left,” Contindo informed her. The battle was now about to intensify. Author's Notes *Well, I don't really have anything to note in this chapter, but I'll tell you that the next chapter, is going to be full of action. Category:To BE but Not to BE chapters Category:A to Z Category:Omar067 Fanon